Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. Fans are once again able to create a customer based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her character an appropriate name, take a picture, and post it on either on the Flipline Forum or https://www.facebook.com/flipline Flipline's Facebook Page. Submissions for the contest began on Wednesday, September 3, 2014 and ended on Wednesday, September 17, 2014. Voting will start after a field of customers is selected. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Monday, September 22, 2014. Last year's winner was Hope, who was created by Flipline Forum member, Colorinda. External Links Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2014! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4409 Rounds Bold = winner 'Lettuce Lane Division' *Jackson (1,185 votes) vs. Dash (2,537 votes) *'Marcos' (3,276 votes) vs. Marlin (1,288 votes) *Iris (1,378 votes) vs. Yui (2,342 votes) *Jade (1,839 votes) vs. Evy (2,763 votes) 'Semi-Finals' *Marcos (1,640 votes) vs. Dash (2,336 votes) *Evy (1,861 votes) vs. Yui (2,129 votes) 'Lettuce Lane Finals' Dash vs. Yui 'Fort Onion Division' *Sean (867 votes) vs. Apollo (2,528 votes) *Chris (votes) vs. Roger (votes) *'Sarah' (2,332 votes) vs. Miryam (1,076 votes) *Dana (votes) vs. Betty (votes) 'Semi-Finals' *Apollo vs. tba *Sarah vs. tba 'Fort Onion Finals' *Fort Onion Male Winner vs. Fort Onion Female Winner 'Mount Monterey Division' Gabriel (2,170 votes) vs. Fudge (2,659 votes) Tuker (1,189 votes) vs. Randy (2,365 votes) Cameron (2,132 votes) vs. Tori (2,676 votes) Amily (2,242 votes) vs. Brooklyn (1,320 votes) 'Semi-Finals' 3a/3b: Thursday, October 9, 2014 - Saturday, October 11, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4607 *'Randy' (3,190 votes) vs. Fudge (1,492 votes) *'Amily' (3,037 votes) vs. Tori (1,641 votes) 'Mount Monterey Finals' *Randy vs. Amily 'BBQ Bog Division' *tba *tba *tba *tba 'Semi-Finals' *tba BBQ BOG Finals *BBQ Bog Male Winner vs. BBQ Bog Female Winner 'Finals' *Lettuce Lane Winner vs. Fort Onion Winner *Mount Monterey Winner vs. BBQ Bog Winner 'Grand Finals' *tba vs. tba Trivia *This is the second Papa's Next Chefs tournament in which Flipline fans can make their own characters to be picked and entered into the tournament *This version of Customerpalooza has 214 more shirts than the 2013 version *This version includes the color you want for the shirt, e.g. purple, red, white, etc. *Instead of male vs. male or female vs. female division finals, the division finals will consist of one male vs. one female before advancing to the final four. This makes it possible for a two males or two females vying for the final spots in the tournaments. *Although the submission deadline has passed, players are still able to create their own "customers" for fun. Gallery Gameiconkcp2014.jpg 2014blog logo.jpg kingsley stuck.png Lettucelane round1 a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 1a: Jackson vs. Dash Lettucelane round1 b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 1b: Iris vs. Yui Lettucelane_round2_a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 2a: Marcos vs. Marlin Lettucelane_round2_b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 2b: Jade vs. Evy Lettucelane_round3_a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 3a: Marcos vs. Dash Lettucelane_round3_b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 3b: Evy vs. Yui Mountmonterey_round1_a.jpg|Mount Monterey 1a: Gabriel vs. Fudge Mountmonterey_round1_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 1b: Cameron vs. Tori Mountmonterey_round2_a1.jpg|Mount Monterey 2a: Tuker vs. Randy Mountmonterey_round2_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 2b: Amily vs. Brooklyn mountmonterey_round3_a.jpg|Mount Monterey 3a: Randy vs. Fudge mountmonterey_round3_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 3b: Amily vs. Tori Fortonion_round1_a.jpg|Fort Onion 1a: Sean vs. Apollo Fortonion_round1_b.jpg|Fort Onion 1b: Sarah vs. Miryam Fortonion_round2_a.jpg|Fort Onion 2a: Chris vs. Roger Fortonion_round2_b.jpg|Fort Onion 2b: Dana vs. Betty Category:Tournaments Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2014 Games